Growing Up
by Vanessalover4life
Summary: This is a Continue to my Zanessa Stories on you tube. THis is the later years of the kids and Lillyian faces some problems. And must tell her parents something Horrible.
1. Chapter 1Growing up Ep1

**There was Zac and Vanessa they had been married for 12 years now. They had 5 kids, Lillyian the oldest she was 14, Madison was 12, Jordan was 11 and the twins Bailey and Audrey were almost 9 years old! Lillyian was a very smart girl and got good grades and always focused on her school work! Until one day she met Daniel was the captian of the Basketball team. They went out and She loved him and he loved her! But her mother and Father hated him so much...They told her to never see him again she tried but she would have her sister Madison always cover for her. Madison had a boyfriend too named Austin Noyola And Zac and Vanessa didnt like him either. But they liked him more than Daniel. Now onto the story ****It was Thursday night and Lilly wanted to go to a party with some of her best friends but her mom told her no. **

**Lillyian: But mom I really want to go!**

**Vanessa: No lilly I told you no**

**Lillyian: Fine but can I go to The libary to study for a big Social Studies test.**

**Vanessa: Sure but to make sure you don't go to that party I will drop you off ok!**

**Lillyian: Fine **

**Her mom dropped her off but of course she got on the bus and went to her best friends, Jessi's place.**

**Jessi: *opens the door* Finally girl, Daniel was about to leave**

**Lilly: Sorry My mom told me I couldnt go so I had to go to the libary. And pretend to study for a while!**

**Jessi: Well come on Daniel is waiting for you *pulled her* Daniel**

**Daniel: Thanks Jessi....Hey lilly**

**Lilly: hey Daniel.....**

**Daniel: *gave her a kiss* I am glad you came**

**Lilly: me too! My parents would kill me if they knew if I was here.....**

**Daniel: Just forget about that! Isn't madison covering you**

**Lilly: No she is on a date with Austin. Actually she is over there**

**Daniel: Why did they let her come here.**

**Lilly: She told my parents she was hanging with Ashley her bff. And they let her come.**

**Daniel: What about Jordan?**

**Lilly: He is in Norther Cali for a school thing.**

**Daniel: The twins?**

**Lilly: They are out with my Grandma. So techqunitally it was just me and Madison At home and we let my parents be by themselves.**

**Daniel: Oh so you guys lied?**

**Lilly: Yea but they prob. No that me and her are over here**

**Daniel: Well I think we should go dance.**

**Lilly: Ok. **

**They danced for a while and Later Daniel wanted to go upstairs with lilly they went upstairs and sat on the bed**

**Daniel: *kissing lilly passionlety***

**Lilly: *kissing back***

**Daniel: *going up her shirt***

**Lilly: Um daniel. I better go check on Madison....I'll be right back *she left and ran downstairs***

**Jessi: Lilly what's Wrong**

**Lilly: I think Daniel wants to have sex with me?**

**Jessi: *spits out drink* What?**

**Lilly: he wants to do me!**

**Jessi: Well then why are you talking to us go and make love with your man!**

**Lilly: Jessi....I can't lose my *whispers* Virginity...At least not yet. Especially when my sister is here.....**

**Madison: Would you just go upstairs and do it already.**

**Lilly: Lillyian! I am not Especially with you here!**

**Madison: Lilly I already had sex with Austin**

**Lilly: What?**

**Madison: Me and him had sex.....**

**Lilly: You couldnt have I am suppose to before you! I am the oldest.**

**Madison: Well I did and I didnt tell anyone and you better not tell mom or dad....**

**Lilly: Fine i'll go upstairs* she went upstairs***

**She sat on the bed and they started to kiss then started to get undressed and soon enough they were making love. And after they fell asleep cuddling...all of a sudden there was a pound on the door.**

**Zac: *yelling* Lillyian get your ass up!**

**Lilly: Shit...Daniel my parents are here hide in that bathroom....**

**Daniel*got his clothes and left to the bathroom***

**Lilly: *got dressed and then opened the door***

**Zac: Lillyian Zanessa Efron. Get out here.**

**Lilly: *walked out***

**Vanessa: *holding madison by the arm* Did you guys really think you guys get away with this?**

**Madison: A little.**

**Vanessa: you guys are in so much trouble you wont see sunrise till ur 80! Now come on *pulled them both***

**A month Later....Lilly had missed something....What was it Find out on the Second Episode of Growing up!**

**Please right Rewiews on this**


	2. Chapter 2

**At school that Tuesday Lilly was at her locker!**

**Jessi: Hey Lilly**

**Lilly: *looked at her best friend* Jessi?**

**Jessi: What's Wrong?**

**Lilly: I missed my period. I took a pregnancy test and it was PositiveJessi: *shocked* What?Lilly: I don't know what I am going to do? Help me!**

**Jessi: What do you want me to do?**

**Lilly: I don't know….I am scared…**

**Jessi: Ok don't worry…Why don't you tell your mom?**

**Lilly: Are you crazy?**

**Jessi: She be a big help Lilly.**

**Lilly: I'll figure this out myself.**

**Jessi: Does Madison know?**

**Lilly: No only you do! You can't tell anyone about this….Even Gabi.**

**Jessi: Gabi is your best friend.**

**Lilly: But you know how a big mouth she is**

**Jessi: Well true.**

**Lilly: I better get to class**

**2 weeks went by and Lilly was getting bigger. She went to go see a doctor. And they said she was pregnant….about 3 months had went by and Lilly had to tell Vanessa.**

**Lilly: *walked into her mom's room***

**Vanessa: Hey Lilly, You ok?**

**Lilly: Yea I am fine….Mom I have to tell you something**

**Vanessa: Well sit down….And tell me what's wrong**

**Lilly: Mom…*tearing up* I am not a -----Vi----Virgin anymore**

**Vanessa: What?**

**Lilly: *took a deep breath* I am not a virgin anymore.**

**Vanessa: Oh my god Lilly…you cant be serious.**

**Lilly: Mom that's not the worse of it?**

**Vanessa; What else is there?**

**Lilly: I am pregnant with Daniel's Baby**

**Vanessa: What?**

**Lilly: I am having a baby!**

**Vanessa; no your not Lilly..You cant be having a baby**

**Lilly: *crying* I am having a baby mom….**

**Vanessa; *tearing up* Oh my gosh Lilly……**

**Madison; *walked in* I guess you told her?**

**Vanessa: you knew about this.**

**Lilly: Jordan, and Madison knew about this mom.**

**Vanessa: Well your dad is at the store….I will tell him when he gets home**

**Lilly: I don't want dad to know.**

**Vanessa: Lilly he is going to figure it out sooner or later**

**Madison: *sat down on the bed***

**Vanessa: and you didn't tell me about this Madison?**

**Madison: Mom I am sorry but when we are confessing. I am not a virgin either.**

**Vanessa: Lilly you can go**

**Lilly: ok *stood up***

**Vanessa: Madison you have to be a Virgin.**

**Madison: hey I am responsible enough to use protection.**

**Vanessa: Get out of here …Now.**

***Zac came home***

**Vanessa: Zac please come up here.**

**Zac: *ran upstairs* Everything ok?**

**Vanessa: Zac….sit down.**

**Zac: *sat down***

**Vanessa: Zac….Lilly is pregnant**

**Zac: Excuse me?**

**Vanessa: Lilly is pregnant**

**Zac: No she isn't**

**Vanessa: Yea she is having a baby**

**Zac: *stormed out of the room and into Lilly's room* You cant be having a baby Lillyian you cant be**

**Lilly: I am so sorry dad! I am I didn't me for it to happen**

**Zac: What not to have sex or get pregnant?**

**Lilly: Both!**

**Zac: *tearing up* Lilly your only 14 years old. You cant be having a baby**

**Lilly: I am so sorry dad.**

**Vanessa: Zac I have something else to tell you please come with me *pulled his arm***

**Zac: What is it Vanessa.**

**Vanessa: Zac Madison isn't a Virgin either…..**

**Zac: She isn't a virgin she cant be having sex *yells* Madison *storms into her room***

**Madison: Yea**

**Zac: You are never going to have sex again do you here me?**

**Madison: I will have sex if I want too!……**

**Zac: In my house no you wont.**

**Madison: at least I use protection….**

**Zac: Madison you are not going to have sex and you are never going to see Austin again do you here me?**

**Madison: you can't keep me from my lover.**

**Zac: he is not your lover he is a dead boy if he ever sees you again….**

**Madison: Ill see whoever I want to see. Do you got it?**

**Zac: Madison I am the adult around here! You listen to me do you want to end up like Lilly?**

**Madison: No but I used protection…..**

**Lilly: *walked in* I did use protection stupid**

**Zac: Lillyian go sit in my room please**

**Lilly: Fine *left to her parents room***

***After with Zac's Discussion Zac and Vanessa went back into there room to talk to lilly***

**Zac: Ok lilly you are pregnant.**

**Lilly: yea**

**Zac: are you playing a joke on me and your mom? Or what?**

**Lilly: dad I really did have sex and I got pregnant….I knew I should have not had sex!**

**Zac: Yea you shouldn't have you know better than that**

**Lilly: Do you hate me?**

**Zac: Lillyian you are my daughter I don't hate you! I am just disappointed in you**

**Lilly: dad I am so sorry *starting to cry***

**Zac: oh sweetie come here *opened arms***

**Lilly*hugging her dad* I am scared daddy!**

**Zac: Lilly will get through this I promise….I promise sweetie Me and your mom are here for you**

**Lilly: dad I don't want to have a baby! I haven't even told Daniel yet!**

**Zac: I would tell him Lilly….who was the first to know?**

**Lilly: Jessi….then Madison then Jordan and now you guys**

**Zac: ok lilly I want to talk to your mom right now…Ok….Just go and lay down ok**

**Lilly: Ok Dad*left***

**Zac: Vanessa what's going on with our kids here?**

**Vanessa: I don't know Zac, first Lilly and Madison….now Jordan might have sex….what do we do Zac? What do we do?**

**Zac: I don't Vanessa…..I don't even know what to think right now it's terrible what happened to lilly and Madison having sex is horrible too!**

**Vanessa: Zac I don't know what is going on with our lives here….I mean are we horrible parents?**

**Zac: No we're not horrible parents Vanessa we just didn't watch our kids enough…I think since they were older that we thought they be able to watch themselves but we were wrong!**


End file.
